The inventive concept relates generally to power management for electronic applications. More particularly, certain embodiments of the inventive concept relate to power management systems comprising power converters and related methods of operation.
Power management is of great concern in many electronic applications. For example, various applications rely on power management to enhance battery life, to prevent overheating, to reduce cost, to enhance performance, and so on.
Many electronic systems perform power management using a switch mode power supply such as a step-down converter, a boost converter, or a buck-boost converter. Certain other electronic systems perform power management using multiple power converters.